Drive By
by Hxlden caulfield
Summary: "Please believe, that when I leave there's nothing up my sleeve but love for you and a little time to get my head together too." Arnold has to leave but Helga doesn't want to hear any of it.


A/N: Hey guys! I've wanted to write this for the longest and I'm finally giving it a try. I haven't written in a while because life… the new chapter for That Little Letter is coming soon! Please enjoy! H!A does not belong to me obviously.

I'm not 110% sure yet, but I think I might make this into a longer story than just whatever this is especially since the title of this piece is 'Drive by' which is in fact inspired by Drive By – Train… apparently I'm the only one who just discovered this song guys… but if you've never listened to it go and listen to it! Anyway… Enjoy!

I'm sure she'll understand, she always has. She was there when we went down to San Lorenzo to find my parents, she opened up to me and I opened up to her, everything can be said and there won't be any kind of problem, so this won't make it any different right? Right!

Well, maybe that's really far from the truth…

Sometimes it does feel like I'm walking around eggshells when I have to talk about something serious with her, especially if it's about something I know will upset her.

To be honest, she is so unpredictable.

Don't get me wrong, I love that about her, you never get bored.

I've been holding off on telling her the news for a while now, but the day is nearing and I can't just leave without telling her anything. It'll be wrong and it'll devastate her.

Lately we've been arguing over the smallest of things, and very often. Maybe it's not a good idea to tell her but I already texted her to meet me at the docks.

Sometimes it can be very hard to talk to her about some things. I know she's very shy underneath her cool exterior but it can become frustrating.

I still can't believe she got angry because I was tutoring Lila after school without telling her. She yelled at her, at me and then preceded to give me the silent treatment for about a week until she came through my roof apologizing after Lila told her that I was ONLY helping her study.

That wasn't even the first and only time she got jealous, it happened too often. You'd think after being together for over three years she would trust me enough to not go around seeing other girls, but this is Helga G Pataki we are talking about here.

Her life at home hasn't improved much either, Bob was tired of her mom's drinking problem and instead of helping her, and he left and sent the divorce papers over to the house the next day.

Helga still didn't trust me enough to tell me what's going on at home though, I just found this out about a week ago and the situation happened almost half a year ago. No word about her sister either.

I sound like I hate her and honestly, it's so far from that.

I really do love her; she's a beautiful person once you get through her exterior.

Getting to finally see the real her, back when we went to San Lorenzo, was an adventure on it's own.

She's kind and selfless.

She's talented, she was hesitant to show me her poetry but I'm glad she eventually felt comfortable enough to share with me. Her poetry is the kind that touches and warms your heart. She has a way with words.

Her blonde hair smells like vanilla, her skin is soft and silky, and her blue eyes are as blue as depths of the ocean right in front of me.

But she's so insecure; she's just very good at hiding it from people.

And that's what we also argue about a lot.

She doesn't believe me when I tell her that she's beautiful. She doesn't believe me when I tell her I love her.

And then she somehow makes it into an argument.

"Hey football head, what did you want? Make it quick, you just interrupted wrestling."

Suddenly I feel really nervous, the news is going to break her.

"Hey Helga, how are you?"

Helga scoffed and sat uncomfortably close to me or maybe I just feel like she's uncomfortably close to me because I'm scared she'll push me into the water once I tell her.

"Oh I'm dandy, I told you to make it quick hair boy. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing wrong, I just wanted to watch the sunset with my beautiful girlfriend is that so wrong?"

She of course looked away and blushed, she looked so cute when I'm the reason she's blushing.

"N-no there's nothing wrong with that but you don't just randomly text your girlfriend 'the docks' with no context at all. Come on, what's the real reason you wanted to see me?"

I can do this. I have to anyway she has to know and the day is nearing.

'You know how my parents are always talking about how they're ready to go back out and explore the world again? Well they kinda sorta decided to just go on and do that…"

That's right ease her in slowly, maybe she'll catch on without me having to exactly have it come out of my mouth.

"Are you okay? Really after just seeing you for three years after not having seen you for ten years they're just going to pack up and leave? Why? I really like them too…"

She frowned, she really does like my parents, and they immediately accepted her into the family after helping me find them. But she didn't catch on that I'll be leaving too and now I'm going to have to hurt her.

If she already seems upset knowing my parents are leaving I can't even imagine how sad she'll be when I tell her I'll be going with.

"Helga, I'm fine. I just-"

"When are they leaving? They better write to me, I'm sure going to miss them."

She was getting nervous, I can tell. She's looking straight ahead to avoid making eye contact with me.

So she does know, but she can't ask me and she doesn't want it to be true either.

"Helga-"

"So where they going? Did they get called back to San Lorenzo? Are they going to the pyramids or are they going to go befriend Koalas in the down under?"

She's stalling; she's trying to prevent me from telling her. I took hold of her hands so she'd turn around and look into my eyes.

"We're going back to San Lorenzo Helga."

She flinched and removed her hands away from mine.

"Is it because I yelled at Rhonda the other day? I apologized didn't I?"

Where did that come from, like I said, she's unpredictable.

"What? What are you even talking about? What does this have to do with Rhonda at all?"

Just for my safety, I had to get up and distance myself from Helga. It's too cold to be pushed into the ocean this time of the year.

"You knew what you signed up for when you decided to ask me out Arnold. As far as I'm concerned everything is still smooth sailing…"

She thinks we're _breaking up?_ Doesn't she? Why is she always so quick to jump to conclusions?

"Helga I- No-"

"If you can't handle me then-"

"Helga! Let me speak please!"

Of course she only quiets down and lets me speaks when I yell at her, I hate when it gets to that.

"Okay Arnold, lay it on me"

"First of all this doesn't mean we have to break up… secondly, are you even listening to yourself? Why would I through the trouble of packing up my things and go to the other half of the world just because you have the worst temper."

I-

I should have probably not have said that last part.

"I don't know Arnold, maybe because my 'bad temper' is too much for you to handle, maybe that's why I'm so head on that the reason you're leaving is because you can't handle lil old me."

"Helga, that doesn't make sense at all. Don't you think you're being a little selfish right now?"

I can't believe she's making this all about herself, I thought she'd understand.

"Me? Selfish? Oh don't turn this around me Football head! You're the one that just decided to wake up and think it's a good idea to leave all your friends behind to go be Tarzan in the jungle!"

"Helga, I've been knowing we were going to leave for months now… I just-"

"So you mean to tell me I'm the last one to know about this?!"

"You see, I knew you'd react this way. This is why I've been holding off on telling you for a while…"

"So you mean to tell me… you told everyone? Gerald, Stinky, Rhonda…. Pheobe?!"

"Yeah… I also told them to keep it a secret from you because I wanted to tell you but but-"

"Well it's good to know just how much I mean to you football head! Good to know you could just throw me away when you feel like it especially when you know how h-how I feel about you're good for nothing stupid footba-"

She was furious; I wouldn't be surprised if she hit me right now. Her body was noticeably tense and her face was red in anger but her eyes showed sadness she was holding back tears and her voice…

She was trying to keep her voice from breaking into sobs. I knew this was a bad idea, but I can't even imagine how much angrier she would have gotten If I had left without saying anything.

"Helga… You know deep inside that I would never ever intentionally hurt you. You need to understand that I need to go, I spent a good chunk of my life without my parents I just can't let them slip through my fingers again! I won't be gone forever."

I probably shouldn't touch her when she's angry but I need to, I need her to listen to me. So I put my hands on her shoulders and shake her a bit so she can look me in the eyes.

"Helga! Listen to me! I love you, this has nothing to do with you! I-"

She of course shoves me away from her and turns around.

"Stop it Arnold… Just get it over with…"

"But Helga we don't have to break up! We can do long distance, we-"

"No, I don't want to wait around waiting for you like the good little girl that you want me to be! I don't want to cling onto false hope like an idiot just so that you find some pretty jungle broad and I never hear from you ever again!"

"Helga, you're being irrational again…"

"No Arnold, if you can't do it then I will! It's over! And don't show your stupid face near me ever again! It's over Arnold, this is what you want isn't it? It's over It's over! You're free!"

This didn't go as planned, this completely feel upside down. I really struck a nerve; she really is convinced I'm leaving because I want to get away from her.

She started walking away from me, I can't just let her go this way. But she's angry and won't listen to me at all.

"Helga… can you please promise to see me off?"

She stopped for a second indicating that she heard me but she kept walking away without a single word.

I can only hope she'll see me again. I don't want it to be this way.

A/N: Will Helga see Arnold off? Hahaha guess you will all have to wait and see.

Please review guys (:


End file.
